Les mouvements de la vie
by arielle cool
Summary: Hermione pense beaucoup à Draco et elle pense qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde. Je me présente Arielle cool. Moi ce que je veux faire dans les fanfictions des histoires de romance et de mystère. J'espère que vous allez aimer mes fanfictions.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Hermione était assise sur son lit quand elle entendit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir sur nul autre que...Draco Malfoy. Il s'approcha doucement, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Il s'assit sur son lit et lui prit la main...Hermione était quelque peut déboussoler par la lueur de joie qui se lisait dans ses yeux couleur mer d'acier.  
  
-Salut Granger! Tu sais que tu n'es pas la fille que j'aime le plus dans ce monde, mais aujourd'hui j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu était dans mon lit et toi aussi tu me disais des mots doux et c'est bizarre j'ai beaucoup aimé ce rêve car il y avait toi dans celui-ci.  
  
Tout à coup Hermione l'embrassa et c'est alors qu'elle se réveilla dans son lit chez elle. C'était la veille du retour à Poudlard et les retrouvailles avec tous ses amis. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre lui demandant de se rendre au chaudron baveur ce matin même, à 10h. Il était déjà 8h.  
  
-À non!!!Je vais être en retard...  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Près une bonne douche qui lui remit les idées en place, elle coiffa ses cheveux maintenant ondulés au lieu de frisé. Elle avait trouvé cette formule l'année passé, pendant sa sixième année. Cela la rendait que plus belle et faisait tourné les têtes de la gente masculine.  
  
-Bonjour maman!!!Tu pourrais m'aider et faire mon déjeuner, dit-elle en décendant les escalier habiller et maquiller.  
  
-Oui, que veux tu mangez?  
  
-Des toasts s'il te plait!  
  
-C'est comme si c'était fait, ma chérie.  
  
Après avoir mangé elle se rendit à son rendez-vous avec Harry. Là-bas il y avait Luna, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Hermione était si enjoué de revoir tous ses bons amis. Mais à sa surprise elle vu Malfoy qui, contrairement à venir les insulté, embrassait sauvagement Pansy Parkinson. Elle était si furieuse qu'elle s'est mis en rogne contre Harry.  
  
-Mais pourquoi nous as-tu donné un rendez-vous ici Harry!!!!  
  
-C'est un des seul endroit qui est si accueillant...qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione???  
  
-Laisse faire... je suis juste fatigué...Je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi...excuse moi.  
  
-OK.  
  
Alors ils se mirent à marcher sur le chemin de Traverse. En chemin, ils ont rencontré Hagrid. Puis ils sont allés acheter leur fourniture scolaire. Ron a acheté une nouvelle baguette car celle qu'il avait eut s'est encore cassée cet été à cause de coq. Puis ils sont tous partis chez eux.  
  
Chez eu, Hermione a eu une pensée peut-être que Harry était tombé amoureuse d'elle. C'était l'horreur juste à y pensé, alors elle effaça immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête. Elle est allée se coucher car elle était très fatiguée.  
  
De son bord lui Harry était joyeux et surtout énervé au fait que demain allait être le grand jour (retourner à Poudlar).Il était très content à l'idée de revoir tous les profs et tous ses amis à part Hermione et Ron.  
  
Le lendemain matin Ron s'est pressé de venir voir Harry. Il était si énervé qu'il a vomit des limaces. Hermione, elle était folle à l'idée de revoir Malfoy car elle a eu un flash : qu'elle a embrassé Draco. En tout cas elle est prête pour aller à l'école.  
  
À l'école tout le monde était excité et content de revoir leurs amis. C'est alors que Dumbledor c'est levé pour annoncer qui était cette année les prefets-en-chefs. Tout le monde était excité pour que sa soit lui ou elle.  
  
-Cette année les prefets-en-chefs seront Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.  
  
Les élèves très étonnés par le choix de Dumbledor sont tous parti à taper des mains, mais pas parce qu'ils aimaient ça, au contraire. Tout le monde parti dans leur dortoir pour commencer l'année sauf Hermione et Draco. Ils se sont regardés pendant un bref instant et Draco a parlé.  
  
-C'est misérable d'être avec toi, Hermione Granger, sang de bourbe.  
  
-Toi-même espèce de serpent à sonnette tout visqueux et gentil.  
  
-Ça tu vas me le payer Hermione.  
  
Puis ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione était très fâchée, mais elle se reprit avec une idée qu'elle allait s'introduire dans la chambre de Draco cette nuit même.  
  
Vers minuit elle est parti vers la chambre de Draco elle avait une envie soudain de...de...de lui faire un french. Elle était écœurée de cette pensée. C'est a lors qu'elle sauta sur lui et l'embrassa jusqu'à temps qu'il se réveille en lui disant qu'elle était folle et qu'il voulait qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais dans cette chambre. Draco était horrifié de l'avoir vu l'embrasser à pleine dent. Mais Hermione était contente de son coup et s'était très bizarre qu'elle le pense. Elle est allé se coucher et Draco aussi. 


	2. EUH? MA SoEuR est folle Oui! Oui! c moi ...

Bonjour tout le monde je suis parti pour un autre chapitre et merci à Scapa.

Les mouvements de la vie

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'est réveillé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si contente. Puis elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche. Dans la salle de bain elle regarda et il n'y avait personne, alors elle commença à ce déshabiller jusqu'à la brassière. Tout à coup une voix très grave surgit de la douche.

- Hé ! Mais fait attention Hermione tu vas faire peur à tout le monde.

Hermione s'est habillé très vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

- J'étais en train de prendre ma douche et toi qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je voulais moi aussi prendre ma douche, mais vu que tu es là je crois que je vais revenir plus tard.

- Oui tu es mieux de partir parce que je vais me fâcher si tu ne t'en vas pas.

- Ha des menaces venant de toi. Tu sais que je suis plus forte que toi dans la magie et puis tu ne feras rien si tes amis ne sont pas là et ça tu le sais autant bien que moi. En plus je n'ai pas peur du misérable petit serpent.

- Je te ferais remarquer que je suis un serpentard.

- Tu n'as pas rapport même si tu es un serpentard. Bon je crois que je n'ai plus de temps à perdre dans cette pièce avec toi.

Hermione parti et Draco parti sous la douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont partis à leur cour de Rogue.

- Assoyez-vous le cours va bientôt commencer. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire une potion qui soigne les blessures causées par le feu ou une lame. Vous serez en équipe de deux. Harry avec Ron, Hermione avec Draco et Ginny avec Luna. Les ingrédients sont sur votre table et la recette et sur le tableau.

Tu ne trouve pas qu'il est injuste avec moi ? dit Hermione à Harry.

- Non.

- À vaux marque, prêt, partez.

- Tu t'y prends mal donne-le-moi.

- Non toi donne-le-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Miss Granger et M. Malfoy ?

- C'est parce que moi et Draco on ne s'entend pas très bien ensemble.

- Vous devriez vous y faire car c'est vous les préfet-en-chefs de cette école que ça ne vous plaise ou pas.

- Mais monsieur !

- Pas de mais. Aller continuez.

Après ce fût le cours de défense de la magie avec Hagrid.

Troisième cours : Dumbledor est venu pour un message pas très important dans le cours de Mme MC Gonagall.

Quatrième cours : le cours de DCFM avec qui d'autre que... Lupin.

- Ce fut une triste journée, dit Hermione.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave car demain c'est un match de Quiddith contre serpentard.

- Comment ça un match de Quidditch je n'étais pas au courant et je crois que je devrais l'être et vous qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? dit Hermione

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si toi tu n'as été averti.

- Je n'en reviens pas comment ose-t-il je suis une des plus grande fane de match de Quidditch.

- Rendons-nous dans la salle à manger et après on va voir.

- Allez j'ai faim !!! dit Ron.

Rendu dans la salle à manger, ils se sont assis à leur table des griffondors. Puis Dumbledor a commencé à parler.

- Demain se serait le tournoi de Quidditch qui opposera les serpentards contre les griffondors. Cette année on a inventé une activité que seul les préfet-en-chefs peuvent exercer. Ce jeu consiste à confronter les deux préfet-en-chef sur le dos d'une licorne et avec leur baguette ils se jettent des sorts sur le cheval de l'autre sorcier ou sorcière. Alors c'est pour ça que les deux préfet-en-chefs n'ont pas été avertis du match de Quidditch. Ce jeu va se passer demain après le match.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne le savais pas, dit Hermione.

- Hé oui tu vois, il y avait une bonne raison, dit Harry.

- Alors de main il n'y a pas de cours de la journée. Bon appétit.

Hermione, Ron et Harry ont commencé à manger et tout à coup les messages sont venus.

Hermione a reçu sa première lettre de sa mère car les autres fois elle ne savait pas comment l'envoyer.

Elle disait qu'elle s'ennuyait de sa fille et qu'elle l'aimait très fort.

Harry lui a reçu une lettre d'une admiratrice secrète comme d'habitude quoi.

Puis Ron lui a eu une lettre de sa mère et de son père. Son père lui disait de continuer comme ça

Même s'il n'a pas encore eu d'examen et que c'est le début de l'année. Puis sa mère lui a obligé d'avoir

De très bonne note aussi non il n'y aura pas de surprise chez lui.

C'est le temps d'aller dans le dortoir de chaques maisons. Hermione s'est rendu dans son dortoir,

Mais Draco ne s'y trouvait pas. Puis elle l'attendit. Personne. Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Quelque

minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis elle s'endormit.

Draco vin voir Hermione.

- Dort ma chère dort car de main ça va être une dure journée pour nous deux. Bonne nuit fille de mes

rêves.

Puis il sortit pour aller dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla. Il avait un corps si musclé et si mince ! Avec ses

cheveux court sans une tonne de gel, des yeux bleu vif (couleur mer d'acier). Il était craquant et super

BEAU.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'est réveillé en retard car le jour précédent elle était très fatiguée. Elle

S'est dépêché de s'habiller pour aller au tournoi de Quidditch.

Tout le monde était content de participer à ce tournoi réputé dans le monde des sorciers.

- Aller tout le monde il est temps d'applaudir pour qu'il gagne, cria un petit nouveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les griffondors ont encore gagné ! 


End file.
